A method of using a skeleton is most well known as a method of deforming a two-dimensional (2D) image or a three-dimensional (3D) image. The method of using a skeleton is suitable for creating an animation due to an easy execution method and a simple calculation, but has difficulty in obtaining a skeleton structure of an image and also has difficulty in being accessed by a general user.
As another method, a freeform deformation (FFD) method is performed through deforming a space including a shape to be deformed. However, in this case, many control points are required and a method of using a physics based simulation requires a relatively large amount of calculation.
Currently, many researches to solve a shape deformation issue by concluding the shape deformation issue as an energy minimization issue are being conducted through a geometrical approach, but a linearity of a proposed algorithm or a processing rate and stability still remain as an issue.